Hukuman?
by Jangeun Kim
Summary: [Complete]. Jongin hanya memberi Hukuman yang pantas untuk seorang Oh Sehun. BL Yaoi. Sehun(seme) Kai(Uke). Remake dari ff berjudul The Lingeriy.


THE LINGERIY

 _Weqlyshuo present_

.

.

"Dasaaar bodoh,baka,pabbo,stupid haaaah kata apa lagi yang harus kukeluarkan jika aku harus menunggu albino itu selama 2 jam"

Siapa dia? Dia siapa? Oh yang bebicara tadi? Ia adalah sesosok namja dengan sebuah gerutuan yang selalu ia keluarkan jika jarum panjang di jam nya selalu berpindah-pindah tempat

"Bakaaaaaaa! Dasar albinooo!"

Bisa saja dia dikatakan seperti namja bar bar yang kesepian pengujung, eh!

"Hah hah Mian..haeyo baby haah haah mianhae aku ter..lambaat"

Perkenalkan, dia adalah Oh Sehun. Kekasih dari namja yang sibuk menggerutu dengan keterlambatannya. Kau tau salju yang sekarang turun di musim semi? Mungkin efek kemurkaan Jongin, apaaaaah?

"Kau telat 2 jam OH SEHUN !"

"Mianhae baby, aku tadi harus mengambil skripsi yang akan kuserahkan kepada dosen botak agar beliau mau meng-ACC nya, maaf ya sayang?" minta maaflah sampai air matamu bercucuran tuan Oh

"Kau mau aku memaafkan manusia tanpa pigmen nan mesum sepertimu hm?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang kyuut tapi dibuat se-menye-ram-kan mungkin

Sehun mengangguk manly, sejujurnya ia sudah tak kuat lagi dihadapkan dengan wajah super yang Jongin layangkan untuknya. Ingin rasanya menerkam sesuatu di depannya yang berwarna merah merekah itu tapi apa daya jika harus berada di keramaian

"Syaratnya mudah, kau hanya harus mengikuti apa yang aku katakana dan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, bagaimana? Deal?"

"Deal!"

Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan pada Sehun?

.

.

.

Sehun menatap jengah manusia dihadapannya yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. TSK!

"Jadi baby, apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu,huh?"

"Mpppff sudah Hunnie aku tidak tahan lagi"

"Apa sekarang kau senang?"

"Sangaat! Hahahahaha aku akan melahirkan rasanya jika terus tertawa tanpa henti hahahahaa!"

"Melahirkan? Mengandung saja belum. Cih, manusia kelebihan pigmen!"

Kalian penasaran apa yang Jongin lakukan pada sehun?

Coba kau bayangkan, seorang Oh Sehun menggunakan –ukhuk- Lingeriy –ukhuk- berwarna merah tembus pandang dan harus berdiri di atas meja yang Jongin sediakan jangan lupakan kamera ditanganya

Eeeh tunggu dulu, kau bilang lingeriy? Bukannya itu untuk wanita, lalu Sehun? Bagaimana cara menyembunyikan JUNIOR EXTRA LARGE miliknya?

"Hahaha kau seperti haha namja murahan di pub gay yang harus memuaskan pelanggan dengan tarian seksimu di atas tiang hahaha Hunnie nunna" Jongin mengelap sudut matanya yang mulai berair akibat terlalu lama tertawa

"Teruslah tertawa sepuasmu nyonya OH" sewot Sehun

"Haduh perutku kram haha tuan Oh yang terhormat, sebentar lagi ada yang akan dat-

Cklek

Brug Brug

-tang"

Sudah terlambat Jong

"Dimana Sehun, Jong?"

"Seperti apa wajahnya evil albino itu memakai pakaian transparan mengerikan itu haha"

O-ow sepertinya ini akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik di hari berkencan romantismu Sehun, iya mereka akan berkencan jika saja Sehun nya tidak telat tadi, tapi sayang, Tuhan berkendak lain.

Nikmati saja semua ini.

Dngan santainya Jongin menunjuk Sehun yang sedang berusaha menutupi adik kecil yang tak bisa dikatakn ekcil denagn kedua tangannya. Tapi tetap saja, sejauh apapun kau berusaha,jika istrimu tidak mngizinkan kau untuk menyembunyikan adikmu, kau bisa apa?

1

2

3

"..."

"..."

Hening

...lalu

"Bahahahahha Sehun-ah seksi hahahaha kau"

"Apa aku salah lihat hahaha kau sungguh manis Hun, berapa harga aku bisa menyewamu hahah"

HAHAHA tawa menggelegar ketiga nya dengan sukses membuat telinganya panas, argh persetan dengan kekasihnya

"Kufoto dulu, lalu kusebar di instagram dengan hastag #OhThehunYangTeraniaya hahhhaa akan kupastikan ini menjadi trending topic" Baekhyun dengan lancarnya mengabadikan seluruh pose Sehun dengan wajah malu-malu bangsatnya tanpa memperdulikan akibat kedepannya

Dua bocah pembawa onar sedang menertawakan Sehun, oh go to the hell! Mau ditaruh mana muka Sehun jika seluruh kampus akan tau seorang Kingka,berwajah datar tapi tampan ini hanya mengenakan lingeriy berwarna merah dengan bentuk yang err dan jangan lupakan bahan 'Jala-Jala' seperti yang awqorin pakai itu dengan jelas menampilakan banyaknya otot yang ia miliki

"Mati lah kau Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun ! dan untukmu Kim Jongin, kupastikan untuk seminggu kedepan jalan mu tak akan lancar!"

"Aku tidak takut hahaha"

Apa kalian pikir Sehun akan memutuskan Jongin? Aah Sehun mana berani memutuskan Jongin. Sehun itu seperti Pet milik Jongin yang kemanapun,dimanapun Jongin merada ya disitulah ada Sehun yang selalu mengekori nya seperti Parasite

Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian tau, Sehun cinta Mati kepada Jongin!

.

.

.

2 jam setelah eksekusi Lingeriy dilakukan

"Sudah puas melihat kekasihmu ditertawakan pasangan bodoh itu sayang?"

Jongin menelan air liurnya perlahan, gosh. Evil ini terlihat menyeramkan dengan seringai mesum yang ia keluarkan.

"E-eh Hunnie, kau mau apa?"

Jongin tersenyum kikuk kala Sehun sudah merangkak keatas tubuhnya dan menyiumi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Ssshhttt, tenanglah! Aku akan bermain sebentar dan mu baby"

Sehun mulai menjilati leher jenjang Jongin denagn rakus.

"Eugh Hunnieeh henti-khan"

"Never chagyaaaa rawr"

"AARRGGHHHH"

Ups-Jongin-ah berhati-hatilah jika ingin menghukum Sehunmu dengan setelan Lingeriy !

END

Maaf ya lama ngilang, tapi gua tau ga ada yang nyariin gua kan . Drablle nih, ada yang mau baca syukur. Kagak yaudh ga papa. Maaf kalo jelek mah yaaa

Sampai ketemu di ff yang lain yaa. See u

170225\. 12:12pm.

Jangeun Kim.


End file.
